Amber Dreams
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Palletshipping, Mpreg, Oneshot, AU. Stupid maple syrup...because of it, Ash got pregnant, and now he's insecure. How's Gary gonna get him outta this little funk?


_**Amber Dreams**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Holy crap, guys...I, I'm finally doing it. I'm finally writing a ShiShi mpreg oneshot! Finally got the damn guts...Ah man, I hope you all like this!

...

Disclaimer: Is Ash pregnant with Gary's babies yet? No? Then I suppose I don't own Pokemon, now do I?

...

Ash blamed maple syrup entirely for his situation. All he did was make pancakes for breakfast one morning, which woke up his lover, Gary, who was surprised the copper-eyed boy could even work the flipper, and was then promptly bopped on the head with said hot, sticky flipper.

Needless to say, Gary left for the shower in a huff while Ash had finished his masterpiece, upset, but determined to show that he could in fact cook without burning the house down. He managed to set the table without breaking anything this time, setting up two plates stacked with pancakes. Just as he took a bite from his own, the piece dripping with far too much of the amber liquid, the older boy came back, skin shiny from the water and deliberately clad in nothing but a white towel around his waist.

Ash had remembered asking Gary what exactly he thought he was doing, but the older boy paid no heed to his question, instead commenting that the smaller boy had some syrup on his face. He then came over and licked it off.

The lick led to kisses. The kisses led to touches. The touches led to full-blown sex on the kitchen table.

Needless to say, neither of them ever looked at that table the same way again. But that's not the point.

About three weeks later, Ash started to get sick, and in a nasty way. Every morning before dawn, he'd be woken up by nausea, make a break for the bathroom, and just barely beat his vomit to the toilet, where he'd greet his dinner for the second time; he'd barely been eating in the first place, he'd been so tired...after two weeks of this, Gary had had enough and dragged him to the doctor, determined to figure out what was wrong with _his_ Ashy-boy.

The nice doctor-lady had poked and prodded him, made him do test after test, all the while looking more and more confused until she started to examine his stomach...

...

_"Does this hurt?" Dr. Lydia asked, pressing lightly on Ash's lower abdomen. He hissed slightly, squeezing Gary's hand as a reflex to the pain._

_"Y-Yes..." He managed to say. The doctor's eyes narrowed._

_"That's strange..." She muttered, whipping around to exit the office. "I'll be right back, don't move." She closed the door quietly when she left, but both boys heard the loud clacks of her high heels as she hustled away._

_All was silent for a moment._

_"Ash...did that really hurt? She was barely touching you."_

_"Uh-huh..." Ash swallowed. "That area's just been so sore lately..." A hand gently turned his face so that he looked straight into Gary's eyes, which showed the worry he was hiding._

_"You didn't tell me that..." He said softly. Ash blushed, averting his eyes in embarassment._

_"Well, I thought..."_

_"Thought what?"_

_"...It wasn't important."_

_"Wasn't impor...what do you mean? It's very important! We're trying to get you _better_, Ash! Anything that's going wrong with you, the doctor needs to know! _I_ need to know..." He looked as if he was going to say more, but the doctor walked back in, this time with an assistant helping her with an ultrasound machine. _

_"Alright, Ash, lay down," the doctor quipped, plugging in the machine. "Gary, you can eat his face later." The two boys turned a decent shade of red and seperated, the assistant giggling like mad as she helped her superior set up the machine. Ash complied, laying down flat on the examination table, the white paper crinkling underneath him at the slightest movement. "Good boy...now, lift up your shirt."_

_"...Eh?!"_

_"You heard her, Ashy, lift it up..." Gary grinned sweetly at him, his former embarassment seemingly nonexistant. Ash huffed, lifting his shirt up to reveal smooth skin, which Dr. Lydia immediately attacked with clear, cold gel. The raven-haired boy shivered immediately._

_"I-It's so cold! Christ, it's cold!" He exclaimed. Gary chuckled at the outburst in spite of himself; he just couldn't help it. Ash was so adorable! "Hey, don't laugh, it's not- wagh!" He jumped slightly when the ultrasound wand started to swirl around on his stomach, coming to rest around the sore area. Both boys turned their attention to the grainy, black-and-white image on the ultrasound's screen..._

_They had no idea what to make of the two strange...shapes...that the ultrasound was picking up. The doctor let out a breath of awe._

_"I don't believe this..." She said. She turned to the boys, dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Do either of you have any idea what this is?" They both shook their heads. "Alright, well..." She turned back to the screen and pointed to the two shapes. "You see these two things?" They both nodded. "Well, don't be freaked out, but...according to this, Ash...you're five weeks pregnant. With twins."_

_"...He's WHAT?!"_

_"...But HOW?!"_

_"That doesn't even make SENSE!!"_

_"Alright, both of you better calm DOWN!" Dr. Lydia exclaimed, the boys immediately shutting their mouths. "If you're not calm, we won't figure out anything..." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I'm not really sure how...I mean, i'm pretty sure _how_, but, well, you know...and I don't know why, but you're officially parents-to-be." She gave the boys a sympathetic look. "Just be happy we caught this so early, AND that you're not the first gay couple to be expecting. You'd be surprised how often this kind of thing actually happens..." If either Gary of Ash had been drinking water, they would have choked on it right then and there._

_"Y-You can't be serious," Gary stammared, "Wouldn't people hear about those kind of things, then? It can't be completely secret..."_

_"It's not...it's just uncommon. No one's really sure why it's been happening so recently..." She then smiled. "I think it might just be the power of love. Either way, I'm assuming you'll want to keep them, right?"_

_"..." Ash looked up at his lover, a strange emotion in his eyes. "Gary, do you want to keep them?" Fear hummed in his voice when he asked. The older boy looked back, working his fingers through Ash's hair._

_"...Yeah. I kinda...do." He ruffled the black locks a bit. "But if you don't want to...I'm perfectly fine with that." He withdrew his hand. "It's mostly up to you."_

_"...Alright then..." Ash smiled. "We'll keep them, of course." At the younger boy's words, Gary's face brightened up considerably, and he swooped in, giving Ash a quick peck on the cheek in sheer joy and gratitude. The doctor was also cheerful, and she started to put away the ultrasound equipment._

_"That's perfect!" She said, "You'll need to make another appointment for next week, you know, so we can moniter the twins..." Dr. Lydia grinned. "Of course, I could tell something was up from the moment I set eyes on you, Ash."_

_Ash blinked. "Huh? I...don't follow you." She laughed warmly, continuing her work._

_"I mean, once I saw your stomach I was sure of it. Initially, I thought you were farther along...you _are _showing a little bit."_

_That last bit tweaked something in Ash that he'd never before experienced. The end of the visit, the ride home, even the rest of the day was a blur to him; all he really remembered was sitting there, staring at his stomach, his hand resting gently against it, wondering how the doctor could tell just by looking at him when he noticed no difference at all. Gary, being rather sensitive to Ash's moods, left him to himself until it was time to go to bed. Ash was on his side, on top of the covers, clad in only pajama pants when he called out quietly to his lover, who was changing into his own pajamas._

_"Yeah, Ash?" He asked, pulling a shirt over his head. The younger boy squirmed a little bit._

_"About what the doctor said..." He brought his knees slightly closer to him. "Do I, uhm...do I really look very pregnant already?" He noticed Gary pause in his movements, then slowly turn to face Ash._

_"Is that what's been bothering you all day?" He asked in a light, concerned voice. Ash nodded slowly. Gary chuckled, crawling into bed next to the younger boy. "Let me see..." He eyed Ash's stomach critically, his fingertips ghosting over the skin. The copper-eyed boy was thankful that it was dim in the room; his whole face was a bright vermillion. "Hmmm..." Gary's green eyes softened. "Nope, Ash, I don't think I can tell at all. You still look the same as always..."_

_Ash's heart skipped a beat at the words, yet his mind seemed to refuse to believe them..._

...

...And he still didn't, especially now that he was in his seventh month. He hated looking in mirrors; hated finding that a shirt he could've sworn he just bought the other day was now too small for him; hated it when Gary saw him like this, especially when he didn't have any clothes on to hide himself in. Most of the time, he didn't mind being pregnant at all, and he loved it when he could feel the twins moving within him, and the emerald-eyed boy was right there to press his palm to Ash's stomach and share in the delight of feeling them alive and well.

It was only at night, when he was curled up in bed next to his dear lover, that his mind wandered to that dreaded topic. Why, oh why, after all these years in his life, was he now concerned - no, obsessed - with how he looked? He didn't like to go outside of their property; he didn't want people to stare at him.

Ash went to bed early one night; he hadn't been able to shake his insecurity off all day, and the twins were paying him back for that, pummeling his insides like there was no tomorrow. As he lay there, cocooned in the blankets and wincing at a particularly nasty jab to his bladder, he heard the door slowly creak open and feet padding against the carpet, felt the bed shift slightly as another person's weight was added to it. Ash didn't need to turn around to know who it was as Gary started to stroke his face.

"What's wrong with you, Ashy? You've been sulking all day." Ash mumbled something. "Hon, I can't understand you. Can you turn around, do you need help?" He made out a nod and helped Ash turn to his other side, bleary copper eyes looking up at him. Gary smiled and slipped under the covers, cuddling as close to Ash as he could, facing him. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you upset." The younger boy let out a slightly shuddery sigh.

"Gary, tell the truth...please..."

"Of course, about what?"

"Do I look...okay? Not like some freak..." He wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach protectively. "Am I still, uhm, attractive to you?" He blushed, embarrassed. Gary gave him a blank look. "It's alright, it was a stupid question, you don't have to-" He was cut off as Gary pressed a sweet, soft kiss to his lips.

"Of course," He said huskily, kissing Ash once more. "Of course you are, don't ever think something like that. You're more beautiful with each passing day." Ash opened his mouth to protest, but the older boy pressed a finger to it to silence him. "You know how they say that pregnant women glow? Well, you shine. I keep falling in love with you every single time I wake up and see your face." Ash's heart quickened with every new word, and he wanted to hear more, so he stayed silent. "It seems like every day you grow more and more lovely. It drives me crazy sometimes." The younger boy's face was completely red now.

"Do you really mean all that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He smiled and, under the covers, rested a hand on Ash's belly. The younger boy's breath hitched; his lover's touch there always seemed to send shudders up his spine. "I absolutely love this. It's our children in here, you know, all snug and warm and safe...but there is something I love more."

"And...that is?" Gary chuckled again.

"It's when I look up and see the eyes of the one who's carrying them...you. And I realize that I love you too much for words to tell." He leaned in and kissed Ash's nose lightly. The younger boy was at a loss for what to say, and his lover seemed to sense that. "You don't need to say anything, Ashy. Just sleep. We've got two more months to go..."

"...Right..." He put a hand over Gary's own, letting their fingers intertwine. They fell into a deep, calm sleep, the twins settling down, and Ash's mind finally at peace.

_**Fin**_

...

A/N: . That was...I put a lot of feeling into this. I dunno if it worked out right, though; did everyone seem in-character enough? Even if they weren't, you have to admit, this isn't bad for a first official mpreg. Review meh plx! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
